


You have just returned...

by Daniel_Sinclair



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Sinclair/pseuds/Daniel_Sinclair





	You have just returned...

Bart, in a radiation suit to serve as a precaution, emerged out of the portal after 13 hours of exploring an uncertain future. He looked around the facility, aware that he is back in his own realm, his own time. The portal, casted by heavy and complex machinery and of coil, closed. He gingerly took off his helmet, taking a deep breath.

It’s May 7th, 1984.

 

“Oh. You have just returned,” a man in white spoke, coming out of the safe box.

“I was right all along, doc.” Bart smirked. “There were no radiation.”

The man crossed his arms, frowning a bit. “You know we can’t risk losing you.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Bart mumbled.

“So,” the man muttered. “How was it?”

A few hours later, Bart, out of the radiation suit, and the man in white soon talked about Bart’s findings.

Bart sipped water from his paper cup. “I’m telling you,” Bart said. “It’s the exact same thing but with technology I never seen before.”

“I don’t quite get it,” The scientist puzzled. “Why advance in science and keep the culture the way it is? Music, fashion, cars, and consumables. All the same?”

“It’s not that bad. They created a machine with a mind of it’s own. They call it an android, but they consider it as a new equal race.” Bart took another swig. “Maybe considering them human.”

The scientist scoffed. “Right…”

“There’s a lot high crime, though” Bart added.

“A woman circled around the corner in a black car. The car didn’t look advanced from it’s body, in fact it looked like a Challenger. 1974. Of course, I wasn’t among the public, I had to hide in the bushes. She stopped the car in the middle of the street, jumped out and whipped out a hand cannon, quickly shooting down men in suits.”

The scientist was intrigued. “Interesting…” He whispered.

Bart continued. “The woman had… a mechanical arm and… a hispanic design of makeup. A decorated skull. Colorful hair.”

“So, they have mechanical limbs. Fascinating.” The scientist said.

The scientist soon left Bart alone, for he had to report his findings to his employers.

What Bart didn’t report, was he stepped out of suit, collected clothing to blend into the citizens. He knew these people were human, there were no form of radiation. He wandered around town, illuminated in pink and blue. There were theaters covered in graffiti, guarded casinos, high towers of corporated buildings, gentlemen clubs, and lots of palm trees. He recognized some of the guarded casinos and the old theaters, their names. As Bart thought about his findings, the buildings, the culture, the cars, and the high crime, he figured it out. He has just returned exactly 200 years later. Miami, Florida, 2184. Home, now fantastic as ever.


End file.
